


FRUITY RUMPUS P4RTY CH4NN3L

by hopeforbagels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe- They Live On Earth And Make Gaming Videos Because Why Not, F/F, F/M, Let's see if this works, M/M, Video & Computer Games, YouTube, also, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: ===> Veiwer: Click the videoKARKAT: THERE. THE CHANNEL IS NOW UP AND RUNNING. IT TOOK WHAT, FIVE HOURSSOLLUX: calm d0wn, kk, y0u'll scare away subscribers....scare...scare....sub...scribers....KARKAT: WE GET IT, YOU DONT LISP ANYMORE, FUCKING AMAZINGTEREZI: WOULD YOU SHUT UP? W3R3 TRYING TO PROMOT3 TH3 CH4NNELEQUIUS: D---> I don't believe humans take kindly to  e%ssessive 100d languageTAVROS: alSO, YOU MAY BE MISTAKEN, AS RUDE,KARKAT: THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVENT SEEN HUMAN INTERNET, HAVE YOU===>





	FRUITY RUMPUS P4RTY CH4NN3L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, first update since school! If you read any of my Dangamronpa fics, I'm proud to say that updates will resume soon!

TAVROS: nO, NOT REALLY,,,

KARKAT: OF COURSE. THAT'S WHY I'M OPERATING THIS CHANNEL

TEREZI: OF COURS3, B3C4US3 W3 4LL LOV3 L34D3R NUBS MCSHOUTY-

KARKAT: NOPE, NOT TAKING YOUR SHIT TODAY

===> Nepeta: Join the Party

NEPETA: :33< *ac purrowls around the studio, curious as to what's happening*

EQUIUS: D---> Greetings, Nepeta

NEPETA: :33< hello equius! *ac says as she approaches her meowrall*

SOLLUX: s0, whst exactly are we trying to accomplish here

KARKAT: TWO WORDS : INTERNET STARDOM

TEREZI: WH4T >:?

===> Feferi and Eridan: Find out what's happening

FEFERI: W)(OA! YOU FINALLY GOT T)(---E C)(ANN---EL UP!

ERIDAN: about time you got that thing wworking

SOLLUX: 0h yeah, that reminds me t0 thank y0u for that help y0u never gave

ERIDAN: youre wwelcome sol

===> Sollux: Return the favor.

PAP!

ERIDAN: oww.

===> Gamzee: Appear out of nowhere.

GAMZEE: OuT oF nOwHeRe? I wAs HeRe AlL aLoNG!

KARKAT: OH REALLY

GAMZEE: YeAh, I wAs OvEr In ThE kItChEn GeTtInG My BaKe On

GAMZEE: HoNk HoNk :O)

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: NEVER MIND

FEFERI: I T)(INK W---E'R---E STILL MISSING A F---EW OF OUR FRI---ENDS 38(

===> Friends: Come into the studio.

ARADIA: hello again!

VRISKA: why am i even here ::::?

KANAYA: I Shall Ask The Same

KARKAT: OKAY, I GUESS I'LL SPILL THE FART NIBLETS NOW

KARKAT: AS YOU ALL KNOW, SOMEHOW, WE GOT TRANSPORTED TO THIS *EARTH*

KARKAT: AND SAID *EARTH* IS INHABITED WITH HUMANS

KANAYA: Yes We Are Well Aware

FEFERI: im sure we got here by time shellnanigans!

ARADIA: oh yeah. lots of shenanigans.

GAMZEE: PlUs, ThAt GrEyFaCe AlL uP aNd CaMe OuTtA mOtHeRfUcKiN nOwHeRe :O/

VRISKA: Who honestly gives a spider-spinning fuck a8out greyfaces?

TAVROS: acTUALLY, HUMAN, UH,TUMBLR IS,,QUITE NICE,

VRISKA: Who asked you, Pupa?

SOLLUX: just saying, he has a right t0 speak...

ERIDAN: i wwonder if that greyface wwill return before i havve a mental breakdowwn

TEREZI: 1F ONLY W3 W3R3 SO LUCKY...

NEPETA: :33< *ac pawsitively agrees with terezi!*

EQUIUS: D--> And I, with Nepeta

KARKAT: WHAT A NICE GAME OF INTERRUPT THE FUCK OUT OF KARKAT, NOW CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO MY EXPLANATION

==> Trolls: Get Back To Karkat's Explaination

KARKAT: THANK YOU

KARKAT: NOW THEN

KARKAT: SOLLUX AND I FOUND OUT THAT THESE HUMANS HAVE ACCESS TO SOCIAL MEDIA, SIMILARLY TO HOW WE HAD ON ALTERNIA

KARKAT: OF COURSE, FOR SOME REASON, NO ONE KNOWS WE EVEN EXIST

KARKAT: MOST LIKELY THE WORK OF THE GREYFACE, BUT THATS NOT THE POINT

KARKAT: SOLLUX AND I HAVE BEEN SPENDING OUR PRECIOUS TIME SETTING UP A CHANNEL ON THIS HUMAN YOUTUBE, WHICH WE ASSUME TO BE LIKE ALTERNIAN TROLLTUBE

KARKAT: AS A RESULT, WE WILL ALL GET IN GROUPS AND PRODUCE OUR OWN VIDEOS OVER WHATEVER RANDOM SHIT YOU WANT

FEFERI: OO)(, WILL W---E GET TO DO VI---EW---R ASKS?

KARKAT: SURE, KNOCK YOURSELF OUT

EQUIUS:D--> If you do not mind, I would take e%treme pleasure in working the video capurer in our videos...if you don't mind...

KARKAT: SURE, GO AHEAD

NEPETA: :00< equius, you're sweating all over the equipment! should i retrieve a towel?

EQUIUS:D-->...yes

SOLLUX: g00d thing this is waterpr00f

ARADIA: wait, was that on the whole time?

KARKAT: OF COURSE NOT, THE RED LIGHT IS BLINKING

SOLLUX: that means its rec0rding d0uchebag

KARKAT: WHAT

KARKAT: SOMEONE TURN THAT OFF

EQUIUS: D--> Allow me...

KARKAT: NOT HIM

TEREZI: 1 SUPPOS3 TH3 1NTRODUCTORY V1D3O COULD H4V3 B33N A WHOL3 LOT WORS3

==> Camera: Short Circut

KARKAT: EQUIUS

EQUIUS: D--> ...E%cuse my...misbehavior...

KARKAT: NO, JUST...

KARKAT: SOLLUX, STOP IT HERE

SOLLUX: alright

===> Video: End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
